Kasai
I found Tartaros after wandering aimlessly in life. Now I wander with hope and power! Yet I will leave in a heart beat to see her again' -'' Kasai thinking back on his past. |signature skill = Being able to fly without Magic|weapons = Fire-Make Blade|base of operations = Cube II|previous occupation = Student in Mage School|birthday = 20th June|blood type = Unknown}}'Kasai '(カゼー Kasai) is a Dark Mage in Tartaros who wields Fire Magic as well as Fire-Make Magic to go with his name. Kasai goes about on missions on his own mostly but has been seen going on missions with his comrades every now and again. He doesn't talk much unless it is needed. Kasai was once Human before he joined '''Tartaros and underwent the process of becoming an Etherious. He formerly was in Succubus Eye. He has a crush on a human but keeps it a secret in hope she will go unnoticed but he is willing to protect her if things go wrong. Appearance Kasai used to have red hair, blue eyes and a small white horn on top of his head. He had rather pointy ears. He wore bright clothes unlike his current style. He once wore white puffy pants with a blue band at the waist. On his body he wore two long white straps that connected to his pants. From his elbow down to his hands he wore banages and a darker blue band kept the bandages in place. The same was on his thigh to his feet. He wore a purple sock-like shoe which went past his big toe (on the right) much like a sandle but it had no sool. In the middle of the blue bands there is a ruby. Now Kasai taste in style is completely diffrent. He has more of a punk rock star look. His red hair is more like actual fire in colour and style, as well as the way it actually moves. He has light red eyes and a eyepatch covering his left eye. He gained wings which are dark red at the top going lighter red as it goes down to the very bottom. The wings look like lava flowing upwards.He has caine teeth like most Etherious and pointy ears, the only thing that stayed same. He is very ''pale. For his clothes Kasai wears a long black coat which goes down to his legs. At the top of his coat he has a leapod faux fur and his slevees are rolled up at the ends due to it being to big for him. He wears a warning print on his right arm. He says 'It's to warn the Mortals.' His coat is never button up but his buttons are black like most of his coats but coat has darker grey and lighter grey stripes near the buttons. As well as all of this at the very bottom of his coat he has a long belt that goes all around his coat. For his clothes underneath he has a dark grey shirt, with an orange and black tie. Over the shirt is a long, black jumper which has a brown leather belt with a silver bucket at the wasit. He also wears black jeggings (jeans/leggings) which have been ripped due to many battles. Kasai says '''It shall make all of my battles more fun to look back on!' To finish off his punk look he wears long black boots that start at just below his knee. It has six buckles. Personlity and Traits Kasai personlity and traits have changed very little sicne he had always been in a Dark Guild. He is quite even when he was a kid due to him never really being in a Guild or having any friends. Even so when i nabttle he is pretty cocky but takes them seroiusly even if he is just defeating a small child. He enjoys burning anything in sight and has a horrible, annoying laugh that everyone hates. Sometimes he will bring possible Guildmates back form his journey/missoin but it is very rare. As most of Tartaros does, he hates Fairy Tail with a deep passoin even though he wasn't fighitng much againsit Fairy Tail. He did fought againsit a few Fairies and eventally nearly died by one before he escaped and ran (well flew) away until he heard about Tartaros coming back form the dead did he return to his home. History Kasai was never like another Human in school. He went to a special Mage school because his mother and father wanted to best future for him. At the age of five he was lonely and use to talk to himself due to everyone thought he was a weirdo and called him Red Flame and so Kasai decided he would make no friends. Around about the age of eleven he ran away from Mage school and ended up bumping into some thugs from Succubus Eye who took Kasai in after he quoted: Life is shit! All my parents want is me to grow up, get a job or even become so shit-hole Mage! I have no friends! No real family! All the teachers say that Zeref is the worse person in the whole world but what if he was like me! Just lonely and so since he couldn't get what he wanted so he wrote the books! The Books filled with Demons to keep him company? As soon as Kasai had said this one of the thugs said he could join Succubus Eye and worship Zeref. Once he hit the age of eighteen he has already learnt Fire Magic as well as some Fire-Make Magic. He started to raid Guilds and became known as The Red Flamed Demon mainly due to all of the deaths and villages he had killed at such a young age. But one day he found came back form a raid to find his Guild in shambles. He was Guildless for a few years. Finally, at age twenty, he found out where Tartaros Base' was and so he charged into 'The Gates of Hell and demanded his Guild re-built which it was but Kasai was no longer a member. One of the members of Tartaros found out how powerful he was due to a fight they got into and so brought him to Hell's Core and made into an Etherious. Now at the age of Twenty-five he is doing everything but good. He is said to of destroyed a town by using one Fire-Make Minon and nothing else... Magic Fire Magic Fire Magi'''c was the first Magic Kasai learnt via a book but even so is strong at '''Fire Magic using and creating all kinds of Spells. Spells * Flamethrower '''- Kasai takes a big breath before breathing a huge jet of flames towards his opponent. Fire-Make '''Fire-Make Magic was the second Magic Kasai learnt but this time not off a book. He got tutored by an unknown man who met Kasai near the base of Succubus Eye nearly every weekday. He enjoys using Fire-Make Magic more than Fire Magic due to it's freedom even if he gets the odd burn every now and again. Spells * Fire-Make Blade '- A fire blade appears which actually starts as a black blade with curved edges but as soon as Kasai says "'Fire-Make Blade" the black blade becomes a devil sword as the blade is now covered with fire. The metal that is used for the sword is non-flammable. * Fire-Make Ball of light '- This spells is where Kasai makes a small ball of light like the title stats and so it helps lighting up badly lit up places like a cave, a house etc * '''Fire-Make Wheel '- This spell creates a fire wheel that rolls to their victims at a very fast rate of speed. It burns the victim most of the time. * 'Fire-Make Shield '- A huge flame shield covers the user in what seems like a blue flamed bubble even though it looks weak it can protect the user well. * '''Fire-Make Minion - A flamed minion appears that is always burning even after being pumped with water, flatten and even when dying. The minion is female. Kasai's minion has Fire Magic and her pants are a deep dark red as well as her lace less shoes. She has long pinky-red hair which has a dark red bow at the back and a lover as it falls freely. She wears a very light red shirt and has very pale skin due to the lack of freedom. She is Kasai's strongest spell and has been used just to destroy a village and such wile he goes away to deal with 'more important' things. He can make more than one minion at a time but his maximum is five. Kasai's minions are sometimes mistaken as real people but the minions have no souls and so speaks emotionless. Sometimes Kasai makes a Fire-Make Minion to talk to due to his loneliness on missions. * Fire-Make Wall '- Walls of fire are created and used as a defense and sometimes a attack. It can be used in different ways but mainly it is about seven feet of red flames that act as a wall. Gifs and images Trivia * Kasai current form/demon form is based off of ''Azazel from Angels and Devils Vol. 3 * Kasai former form/human form is based off of Jin the Wind Master from the Yuyu Hakusho series * Kasai is redheadedpichu's first male character * Kasai usually says after a battle: 'You were burnt to ashes by ''The Red Flamed Demon! and then he ended it off with a annoying laugh... Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Fire-Make User Category:Fire Magic User